PAGES: the live bait
by kurogane761
Summary: i hope i got someones attention hear, i have found pages that has been scatter though out the woods of a small town. i have been asked not to mention the name of the town. no body has been found but please see if you can find clues *this is the first time i wrote something so i would be pleased for any reviews so tell me what you think as well there be to come later


Slender man

Chapter one

Where do I even begin to tell you the horrors of which I have seen in these past few days. I believe my time is running out so I am jotting this down on scraps of paper I have found and leaving them at random places hoping someone will find them and help save us. We are resting for the mean time but iam being chased by something unknown to this race, something you would hear when gathered around a camp fire. To think all the story's you hear are all true, to think this is happening to me, what did I do to ever be chased by this… this thing.

I` ma…. I` ma just rambling on, I need to focus if I ever want to get out of this horror. I` ll will being from the very start when I would think less of all of this, believing this horror is only to be found in a nightmare or movie.

I had a normal life of a 15 year old guy my name is Nathan but I got the nick name slick, going to school, having fun with all my friends. Never thought much of how life really is, I had it easy now that I think about it. My father and mother seem hard but now I realize it was for my own good. Yea I was a little rowdy but what teenage boy isn` t

I live in a small nice town off in the country, a good hours drive to any big city. But life was good here we all played man hunt out at night in the dark having a blast. But one night I ran into an old man walking with a wired looking cane like he coved it by hand. Some of the guys seen and ran to me to make sure everyone was alright. As I helped him up he mumbled something under his breath, "sir did you say something" was all I asked he repeated "you fools" in a grumpy groggily tone "you must leave these wood for you will all truly perish" yelling as he walked away.

Me and the guys all looked at each other and thought nothing of it at the time but he was right, ohh boy was he right. We continued to play until around midnight. As we all head home along the dirt rode I felt someone was watching us walk I look over my shoulder and see nothing. But that feeling was still there making the hair on my neck rise. The feeling didn't go away till we got off the dirt road and onto the street.

I mention something to the guys about the feeling I had some of them agreed, while the others didn't feeling anyone watching us. After that we all just went home and forgot the old man I ran into to that night. The weekend was finally hear, my grandma was coming over. One weekend of the month and this weekend was that week. She always gave me money to buy anything I want since iam too old for her to buy me things or so she tells me. But I don't mind.

That morning at the table eating some of my grandmas cooking my mother asked me "so how was your night with all your friends." "well it was all fun we kind of ran into an old man telling all of us if we stay in those woods we will all perish." As I laugh with a mouth full of food that's when my grandma looked at me with a look of horror and asked "what did this man look like" "well he had a wired looking cane, seem like he hand craft it, couldn't really see his face though" she continued to look at me with horror in who eyes. "He was the one that got away" she whispered. "what do you mean" I asked her.

Going on as if never hearing a word I just said. "He was the only one to ever get away from what ever took him and a group of other teenagers. When he came back the police investigated him about the other missing people. All he said was dead.. dead… dead over and over again. Then he told the police he has got them all all of them bones everywhere old and fresh. The asked him what did this man look like he told them he wasn't a man no it wasn't a he either. The face ohh god the face it wasn't even human long arms long legs. There was no face on him just bumps were eyes, noise and mouth should be.

The police said he was telling them what happen but not in order that he is crazy by what happen. He was a close friend of mine so I went to see him at the place they put him to watch. When I got there he had a cane hand craved with markings of old." As she sighed she lowered her head and went on. "he was mumbling to him self like he never knew me. I tried to talk to him but went on about a long skinny man with more arms then a human that looked like spiders and branches. As I was leaving an old woman that seen many years came to me and asked me if I would like to know what really happened to my friend.

I told yes I would she said follow we both went to the main hall and she told me a myth stating of a creature named slender man. Has been known to take young ones of all ages to their doom there has been no one to ever live after they seen him. No trace of what happened to those kids missing for ever. As she told me the myth it seems she even knew little of this so called slender man. She also told me that if someone were to ever escape the first encounter he would come back for and kill them. Once a person has seen this slender man the fate is doomed. She walked away crackling an ill laugh. I never seen her again." With that my grandma walked away almost in tears like she believes all that.

The weekend went by fast, as I go back to school I told my friends about what my grandma told me we all laugh talked about this myth of slender man being fools. When it was time for lunch me and all my friends was heading to the spot we go to every day to eat. But there I stopped walking and stared under the tree, the old man. He was staring right at me and a few of my friends stopped in their tracks as well.

The names of my other friends that see this old man are max, Joe, matt and john. But the others don't seem to notice him yet alone see him. "Hey guys what's up with yall it looks like you just seen a ghost" all I could do was stare with horror at him. Then out of the blue a dark look man came up behind the old man much taller than any man I have seen. Long skinny arms almost to the ground long legs as well, plus branch looking arms moving around on his back with the sign off old dried blood on each of them.

One of the branch arms lifted up and went straight thought the old man's chest. I yelled in horror at what I just saw. The other four guys that seen the old man dropped to their knees almost throwing up. "yo all yall alright over there screaming at us look out when there is nothing there. What is with yall today?

I can't explain what I just saw or what happened all I know it seemed very real to me and the others that had seen the events of what accrued today. Later that night me, Joe, max, matt and john was all walk to my grandmas home that was about an hour walk from my places. That's when we all say the thing we seen at school standing there staring at all of us. We ran, we ran so fast away from that thing we thought we made the clear.

As soon as we stopped running to catch our breath that's when matt screamed from a distanced. "He was right in front of me how did he get behind me" I yelled. Matt was the fastest of us all there was no way he could been behind us when I saw him in front. We went back to where we heard the scream it was leading us into the woods. We went deeper and deeper until we found something, it was Matt's phone but broken in half. There was nothing else left of him.

"What the fuck could have done this? What the hell was that thing we just saw?" as Joe yelled out loud he went on "show yourself you mother fucker ill fucking cut your guts out" pulling out his switch blade. That's when we saw him again tall skinny dressed in a suit, arms almost as long as his body. He seemed like he was about 10 feet tall the branch looking arms moving around on his back covered in fresh blood, but his suit looks like it has never been touched. His face it's the face of horrors changing forms but always the same no eyes, ears, mouths, or noise just bumps were they should be.

This man.. no this thing reached with one of the branch arms and took Joes switch blade right for out of his hands and ate it somehow he put it to the bump where his mouth should be and it vanished. Then he vanished from our sites and left us alone in the woods. As we walked we noticed that we have been walking in circles it seems like it never ends. Until we found what looked like to be an old shack, we went in to check it out. The shacked was empty and we all decided to wait there and rest for a bit as one of us will be on guard for a little bit and switch off.

This is where I started to write what has happened iam going to leave them in random places maybe just maybe someone will found the notes and save us from this living nightmare. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." "what the hell was that?" I yelled. It was another scream right out the door. It was john he was on guard at the time, there was no noise outside it was all quite, we went out the door to find a note stating the hunt and death collide none has survived the woods I control you all will die. "he is hunting us for fun, for sport. What the fuck man"

This is where I must stop writing for now we are leaving in hopes of finding a a way out I left the note here at the shack hoping it will be found. I will make another note soon so who ever finds these notes will be able to find use before it to late.


End file.
